


Первый раз

by doylikdoyl



Category: Death Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, first zombie appear, idk - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё когда-то бывает в первый раз, в том числе и нежить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Много матов и чуть пошлятины - а впрочем, мы же говорим о фандоме Долины Смерти, чего это я.

\- Слушай, - Билли наклонился ниже и чудом не спихнул локтем стакан, - как зовут ту телочку в розовом платье?  
Стью скривился так, словно вместо куска торта он проглотил жабу.  
\- Господи, Билли, у моей дочки день рождения!  
\- Да ладно тебе, я же не обсуждаю вероятный горячий трах при твоей дочке, - Билли поиграл бровями, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд Стью. Тот вздохнул.  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы один день... Билли. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, расслабься. Я буду вести себя прилично. И трахнусь с ней после праздника.  
Стью закатил глаза и поднялся со стола. Билли неожиданно нахмурился.  
\- Какой-то чувак, кажется, ссыт на твой забор.  
\- Что... эй! Сэр! - Стью кинулся к калитке, возле которой сгорбился незнакомец. Его лица не было видно из-за капюшона. Странно: сегодня с самого утра светило солнце, а этому совершенно плевать.  
Билли хихикал за его спиной. Придурок.   
\- Он что, бухой? Смотри, как шатается!  
\- Билли, заткнись, - Стью подошел к калитке и остановился. - Кхм. Сэр, не могли бы вы...  
Когда незнакомец поднял лицо, и капюшон спал с его головы, Билли отшатнулся одновременно со Стью.  
\- Еб твою мать!!!  
Зомби оскалился и навалился на забор, пытаясь прорваться на участок. Стью едва не упал; резко развернувшись и подтолкнув Билли в спину, он побежал к дому.  
\- Билли, пистолет!  
\- Он в машине! Бля, что за хрень, бля-бля-бля...  
\- Билли, живее!!!  
Никогда они еще не бегали так быстро.

... Вечером этого же дня появилось первое сообщение о нашествии зомби в Долину смерти.


End file.
